


Lupercus

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Biting, Blood, Chases, Come Eating, Fairy Tale Elements, Fear, Large Cock, Licking, M/M, Man handling, Mating, Mild Gore, Other, References to Knotting, Rimming, Scenting, Sexual Coercion, Threats of Violence, Werewolf Sex, giant wolf tongue, will gets fucked by a wolf ok and that wolf is hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Red Riding Will is spotted by the big bad wolf! He runs away as fast as his little red boots will take him but he doesn't get very far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lupercus

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So I continued that little werewolf prompt because you all asked so nicely and here it is. Enjoy!

“Come out, boy. Wherever you are hiding, I will find you.” The werewolf sang. “I can smell your goodies a mile off.”

Will burst from the bushes, a blur of red fabric as he skittered, quick as he could through the dense and ancient forest.

The beast snarled, it’s lip curled as it took to all fours. It’s huge body didn’t leap over fallen trunks so much as smash through anything that stood in it’s way.

Will was almost into a clearing before he tripped. His basket went flying and the mushrooms he’d collected for Grandpa Jack in the forest were flung in all directions. His coat flipped over his head and he crashed down in the moss. His hands were clenched in the soil and he yelped as he felt slimy black grubs and beetles wriggle against his fingers. He spat dead leaves and grit from of his mouth and wondered why he wasn’t already in the belly of the wolf.

He caught his breath and peered through the trees. Two great yellow eyes shone in the murky gloom. Large, sharp white teeth came into the light. A whiskered muzzle, a furry pair of ears and the hulking body of an animal stalked into view.

“Oh, you have fallen.” The wolf growled. “How ever will you make it to grandpa’s house now?”

“Leave me alone!” Will shouted. He backed up as fast as he could against the trunk of a giant pine. “I’m warning you!”

Will picked up a stone and threw it with all his might at the wolf. The monster flinched on contact and looked down at the offending pebble.

“Rude, boy.”

“I’ll show you rude. My Grandpa is going to shoot you. He’s mean and he’ll protect me.”

The beast approached. Will could see his claws cut through the earth. His fur was slick with blood, the smell of death was thick around him. Will's eyes darted to and fro, seeking an escape but all directions were blocked by the body of the beast.

“I eat Grandpas for breakfast, boy.” The Wolf chuckled. His eyes roamed from Will’s little red shoes to his pale, vulnerable neck.

“I’m no boy.” Will spat. “I’m a grown man and I’ll kill you if you come any closer!”

“Your knees are shaking like a fawn.” The wolf smiled. “I’m older than this forest, you need not fear me. If I were going to devour you, I would have done so hours ago when I saw you bending down to pick those mushrooms.”

Will shifted away but still clung to the giant trunk behind him for support. The beast lowered it’s snout and took a few deep sniffs, his wet nostrils flared in delight. Huge eyes hooded and a deadly mouth overflowed with drool as it enjoyed Will’s scent.

“D-do I smell good?” Will stammered.

“Unspeakably delicious.” Was the purred reply.

Will Gulped. “But you won’t eat me?”

“No, I don’t think I will. Such a wonderful morsel should be given time to mature before it’s enjoyed.” The wolf licked it's lips.

“But you’re not going to let me go, are you.”

The wolf shook his head and approached. “I’m going to have a little taste. Nothing that will do too much damage. You might even enjoy it.”

“I’d rather die.”

“Oh, come now. I’m not so bad. I can’t help eating people. I’m a wolf, it’s my nature.” The creature's tongue lolled out of it’s mouth as he grabbed one of Will’s bare legs with a large paw. “It would be cruel to cage me and deny me my supper.”

“Get off!” Will grunted and kicked out as he was dragged to the floor, away from his death grip on the tree.

“Hush, now. Let’s make a deal, you and I, hm?”

“A deal? With a wolf?” Will laughed in his face. “What deal?”

“I’ll let you and your grandpa be, happy and alive and uneaten if you let me have my wicked wolfish way with you.”

Will’s eyes widened in panic. He kicked and cried and sent fallen leaves high in the air as he struggled.

“Calm down, foolish boy.” He pinned Will with his heavy body to the forest floor. “Think about what I’m offering. I know where you live, I know where your grandpa lives too. I know you have many little hounds that you hunt with in my forest. They are hardly a snack for me but if you don’t let me have you now I’ll wait till you leave and pick your grandpa’s meat from my teeth with their skinny puppy bones.”

Will shivered at the blood curdling calm that the wolf exuded as he talked about life and death. It all seemed so trivial to him. The lives of his loved ones meant nothing to a creature so removed from love and time.

“And if, what if I accept?” Will croaked.

“You can never leave me but I will leave your family alone. We will be a family. I will care for you here, in the woods. We will eat people together and you will be my mate for the rest of time. Even when we are nothing more than bones and dust, we will rot in the forest together.”

It all sounded like a terrible idea but what real choice did he have?

“Are you going to hurt me?”

“It might hurt a little but nothing worth having is earned without a little pain.”

“And you’ll leave my Grandpa alone? And my dogs? Forever?” Will trembled at glared up at the monster in fear.

“I swear it.” To add some gravity to his promise, the wolf crossed his heart with a sharp black claw.

“Ok.” Will whispered as tears welled in his eyes. He would miss his family desperately but if it meant they would be safe from this hulking monstrosity then he would do it. He’d make the sacrifice for the ones he loved. “I’ll do it.”

The Wolf grinned. His teeth were long needles and the pink inside of his mouth was obscene.

“Sweet boy, tell me your name.” He rumbled as he untied the boy’s coat from around his shoulders.

“It’s Will.”

“Will.” The wolf let the word roll around in his jaws. “I’m going to take good care of you, Will.”

Will shuddered as his coat was removed. Long claws opened up the buttons of his shirt. The wolf’s pupils became huge black wells as he watched his new boy’s body react to the cold.

He could resist no longer. He let out his large, pink tongue and licked a wide wet stripe over Will’s body.

“Oh.” Will gasped. It was cold in the woods, sunset was approaching and the wolf’s mouth must have been a furnace.

“Hmm, wonderful.” The monster praised. “Look at how your body is reacting to me. How lovely.”

Will’s pink little nipples stiffened up as the wolf’s saliva cooled over his skin.

“I don’t know what to do.” Will admitted as he blushed.

“Just relax. I’ll take care of you.” The beast let Will’s shirt hang loose around him and went straight to his trousers. He pulled them down and took his fill of what had been hiding from him. “How adorable!”

Will smacked the wolf on the nose.

“That’s rude!” Will exclaimed, he covered his private parts with both of his hands. “You don’t say that about a man’s most precious parts.”

“Please, forgive me. I am not familiar with human mating etiquette.” He smirked. 

“This is all a little sudden for me.”

“Let me make it up to you. I’ll make you feel wonderful.”

Will nodded but the wolf was already lifting one of Will’s legs high in the air. He let his flat tongue out again and, to Will’s surprise, licked a not wet trail from the crack of his ass all the way around to his belly button.

Will couldn’t help it. As much as he tried to deny his body’s reaction on the first, the second lick had him moaning and shuddering for more.

“Pleaase. Oh, Wolf, please do that again!” He reached a hand out to grip at the wolf’s fur. It was warm and dense, soft and silky. It was slick with blood in some places but dry and thick in others.

“You like it when I do that, boy?” He rumbled. “What about this?”

He moved his tongue to tease against his balls and stroke over his cock.

Will watched in horror as his most delicate parts were cradled inside the mouth of a deadly beast. Inches away from razor sharp teeth, being pleasured in a way he’d never dreamed of before.

“Yes! Yes, it feels good but please, please don’t bite me!” His legs went stiff in the wolf’s grip.

“Hm, you taste wonderful and you seem to be enjoying yourself.” 

Will watched the wolf trail a claw from his bearded chin all the way down to his vulnerable soft belly. If he wanted to, he could slice him open without a second thought, Will could almost see the red, squirming insides of his belly spilling out into his lap.

“Turn over for me, Will.”

Will was hesitant to turn his back on the beast. It seemed he was asking for trouble but he'd been nothing but gentle with him so far.

“I will but you remember your promise.” Will turned over and the wolf started to growl.

“Oh, Will. My precious boy.” The wolf wrapped his paws around the back of Will's thighs and licked at Will's behind like it was his last meal.

“Oh! Wait- oh please!” Will moaned. He gripped at the moss under his fingers and wailed loudly into the gloom. “Oooh Wolf!”

“Hnnm” Moaned the wolf.

That torturous feeling lasted forever. Will tried to wiggle away but the monster's fingers held fast. The huge wriggling tongue tormented his increasingly wet and clenching asshole till Will felt he couldn't take any more.

That was when Will felt the wolf's fat finger slip inside his body.

“Ah- wait! What are you doing?!” He cried. He was scared but his body was on fire and the wolf's gentle shushing made him feel foolishly safe.

Quickly, the wolf's finger was gone. Will felt stretched and exhausted. He looked over his shoulder at the beast and flushed bright red once again.

“You are not putting that inside me, are you?” 

“Why of course.” The wolf cooed. His huge red cock was bulging obscenely from his fur. It was impossibly thick and veined, with a purple tip that oozed clear liquid every time he squeezed it. The base was even wider, with a strange wide bulb that twitched when he stroked. “What did you think I meant when I said you would become my mate?”

“Oh, God.” Will lowered his head unbelieving as the beast mounted him.

Two big paws took hold of his hips and Will felt the heat of his body surround him. The Wolf's tongue hung heavy against the back of Will's neck and he felt a few clumsy thrusts between his ass cheeks before the monster found his hole and pushed.

Will's pained wailing was music to the creature's ears. He only had himself a little way inside and already the boy was crying for it.

“Oh, sweet Will. You are doing very well.” He said.

The Wolf pulled out and pushed in again, deeper this time. He stroked the boy all over and licked behind his ear, even inside his ear but it didn't seem to calm him much. His body felt wonderful. He was tight and warm and every spasm in his gut made the Wolf's cock ache.

“Aaagh, please, Wolf, please, move.”

He did as he was asked, thrusting in and out of the little man's body beneath him. After not long, and a little extra spit to help, he was in to the root and didn't think he could stop if he wanted.

He was a heavy animal. His weight forced Will's face into the moss and loamy earth. As their rutting became more intense, the monster saw Will's hands disappear beneath him.  
“What are you doing, boy?” He panted.

“Nng. It feels like you're splitting me in half- it feels so good!”He moaned.

The Wolf's ears perked up.

“Turn on your back, boy. I want to see your body while I do this.”

The wolf pulled out of Will's body, his cock throbbed and twitched. It leaked a long dribble of fluid as he waited for Will to turn.

When he did, he knew he'd chosen the right boy to live by his side. The flush the wolf had seen before was nothing. His little trembling fawn was flushed red from his nose to his chest. His eyes were heavy and lustful and his lips were wet and bitten red. His hair was a mess of curls and twigs.

He wasted no time getting back inside his new mate. He hoisted his little legs over his huge shoulders and bent him in half.

Will gripped the backs of his own knees and moaned helplessly as he was stuffed full of Wolf cock to his heart's delight.

“I'm going to- you're gonna make me cum.” He choked as his eyes rolled back in ecstasy. "Oh God."

The wolf licked Will's body, his hands, his neck. He licked over his lips and shoved his massive tongue into the boy's mouth as he shot a few little stripes of cum across his stomach.

The Wolf lapped up release from his soft belly and couldn't help biting down as his knot pulsed. He filled Will with his release until his ass was dripping with wolf cum.

“My dear boy.” The wolf moaned.

He pulled out of Will's body and held his limp and slippery thighs apart as he lapped at the sore, red, stretched opening.

“You bit me!” Will voice wavered. “You, you bit me.”

“I'm sorry, my love.” The monster cooed. “Couldn't resist.”

Will wiped the blood away from his wound. There was a shallow ring of teeth marks around his belly button. If the wolf had really wanted to do damage, all he had to do was bite down but he didn't. He left Will with a mark that would surely scar.

“It's sore.”

“I'm sorry. I said there would be a little pain, I am very much bigger than you, Will.”

“I don't mean my ass, I mean by stomach.” He said. 

The wolf grinned and wrapped Will back up in his red hooded coat.

“Are you able to walk?”

“I'm not sure. My legs feel like jelly. I want to sleep.”

“Very well. We can sleep here.”

Will watched from the damp and sticky ground as the Wolf trampled down a spot in which to sleep. He circled a few times in one direction and then the other before he settled and beckoned Will to join him.

"You'll kill me if I try to leave, won't you."

The wolf nodded. “Come lay with me.”

Will pulled on his trousers and the creature tutted. He wobbled over and sat with a wince against the huge furry body.

“What's your name?”

“You wish to know?”

“Of course. If we are to be lifelong mates, I should know your name. You know mine, it's only fair.”

The wolf nuzzled his nose up behind Will's ear.

“Hannibal.”

“Hannibal? That's an odd name for a wolf.”

“I wasn't always a wolf. I used to be a boy, just like you.” He wrapped Will in his arms and dragged him close so they could lay together.

“I'm a man. I have a beard.”

“Once you are attacked by a wolf, you are destined to become a monster yourself.”

“You tried to kill a wolf?”

“I succeeded. That's a story for another time, Will. Sleep. I will watch over you tonight and in the morning we will find something delicious for breakfast. Tomorrow is a full moon.”

“My belly itches.”

“It will feel much better by this time tomorrow night. Trust me.”

“I'll miss my family terribly. I already miss my dogs.” Will mumbled, absently stroking his hands through the wolf's coat.

“We'll have to think of a way we can stop you from missing them, then.” He rumbled. “Sleep now, everything Will seem clearer when you wake.”

\--


End file.
